The present invention relates generally to small electronic components adapted to be mounted on a larger circuit board. More particularly, the invention relates to an ultra-small capacitor array for use in a variety of applications.
For some time, the design of various electronic components has been driven by a general industry trend toward miniaturization. In this regard, a need exists for ever smaller electronic components having exceptional operating characteristics. For example, some applications may require a very small capacitor array wherein each of the individual capacitors has a relatively large capacitance value.
Consider a device specifying an exterior size of no greater than 0.50 mils and 0.55 mils in respective width and length dimensions, while providing an array of three capacitors each having a capacitance of at least 560 picofarads. It is very difficult in such a small component to provide multiple capacitors having the desired capacitance value. Adequate termination structures for connection of the device to external circuitry must also be provided.